


Spacey Princes and Timey-Wimey Princesses

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unredeemable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://yummytomatoes.tumblr.com/post/41309068833">the second picture.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Spacey Princes and Timey-Wimey Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the second picture.](http://yummytomatoes.tumblr.com/post/41309068833)

GG: Dave.

TG: .....

GG: DAVE.

TG: ..........

GG: DAVE!

TG: Dammit, Harley, I'm busy swooning right here.  Can't a guy get his swoon on when his science girlfriend picks him up and carries him around like a goddamned princess from the farthest reaches?

GG: Why do I like you again?

TG: Sweet prince.  Take me away from the pain and treachery of the life that is being this swag in a world of uncool freaks.

GG: I'm going to drop you.

TG: Please don't.

GG: Dave, I can't breathe.

TG: No shit you can't breathe, I am a motherfucking breathtaking piece of work--

GG: No, you're strangling me.

TG: Oh.  Sorry.

GG: ....You really feel like a princess when I carry you around like this?

TG: ....no?

GG: I like being your prince.

TG: You're the best prince, Jade.  It's you.

GG: And you're the coolest princess ever.

CG: OH MY GOD, YOU SHITSQUATTING NOOKSTAINS, STOP MAKING OUT IN PUBLIC AND GET A ROOM!


End file.
